Marble Hornets Fanfic Chapter 6
by Smilecat98
Summary: Tim and Jay go back to Rosswood Park But it is a full moon, will Tim change or will he stay the same?


It's was getting late so Tim and Jay said goodbye and they went their separate ways.

Tim felt sleepy from a tiring day so he laid down on his bed and he let his eyelids relax. Tim was in a dark room he looked left nothing was there, he looked right and nothing was there. Tim heard footsteps in the darkness, Tim started to walk as he heard the footsteps get louder untill he was running. Tim looked behind him to see someone was catching up to him, he saw a house in the darkness and hid in it. Tim heard the footsteps pass him, Tim stop to catch his breath but someone grabbed him from behind, Tim looked behind him to see that it is Masky, Tim elbows Masky and runs, Masky tackles down Tim and holds him down. "TIM STOP!" as Masky yelled which made Tim stop struggling. "Tim... You need to NOT go ANYWHERE tomorrow night, if you do you will SEVERELY regret it." Masky warned. Then all of a sudden Tim woke up, it was morning and the sun was shining down.

5:00

Jay called Tim to see if they could go to get something to eat together so they could talk, Tim agreed and they went to the nearest Cafe. Tim got a Root beer milkshake and Jay got a Vanilla milkshake, as they were about to drink their milkshake a Waitress went past and slipped, as she was about to fall Tim caught her. The Waitress thanked Tim and she got back to work, "How did you do that?" Jay asked "I don't really know...I guess I have gotten stronger." Tim said. They both started to drink their milkshake and Tim stopped drinking. Jay asked "Are you ok?" "Yeah... This milkshake is too strong..." Tim said, Jay looked at his drink and asked "Do you want to swap?" Tim nodded as they swapped their milkshakes. Tim smiled and said thanks for swapping the drinks.

10:00

As soon as Tim got ready to go out to Rosswood park, Tim remember that dream he had last night, he went outside and got into his car, then drove to Rosswood Park, as he was driving Masky's warning was on his mind.

10:30

Tim and Jay meet up and go into the forest, the full moon was shining down in the forest making it easier to see, as Tim walked he felt like his body was getting heavy but he ignore that feeling and walked on.

11:30

Jay said that they should turn back but Tim had a feeling to continue walking, "We should continue going because I feel that their's something worth the time we have taken to go this far" Tim said "Ok I believe in you Tim." Jay said happily.

11:50

Tim and Jay find a lone house in the forest, they search the house, as they are searching Tim feels his body is even more heavy than before.  
Tim asks Jay what the time is Jay replys with "it's 11:58" Then they walk into a room that was somewhat familiar to Tim, Jay walked over to a side with a cupboard. Tim walked over to a hole in the roof that shone down moonlight, he looked up to see the full moon shining down on him, then suddenly he felt a pain shoot through his body as grimaced in pain, he looked at his hands and saw that his nails were growing sharper, he saw that his hair on his arms were growing longer rapidly, then he remembered what happend last full moon. "ok there's nothing here so lets g-huh?" Jay noticed that Tim was in pain "Are you ok-" but suddenly Jay was interupted by Tim "NO! L-Listen Jay please g-get out of here..." Tim felt his teeth were getting sharper as he spoke on. "Tim plea-" yet again Jay was interupted by Tim "NO NOW!" his voice sounded more diffrent, "Please Jay...I-I don't want to hurt you..." his face was covered in tears. Then Tim fell to his knees and screamed in pain, "PLEASE...RUN!" Then Tim screams as the sound of his own bones breaking were heard. His body was snapping and changing form, Tim screams for Jay to run but Jay was too scared to move, Tim looked at his hands as he tried to scream out in anger and frustration but all that comes out is a wolf's voice. Finally the screaming stops and the sound of Jay breathing quickly in and out was heard, the Werewolf stood up like on is feet, it looked at Jay with golden Yellow eyes and growled. The Werewolf came over to Jay, Jay fell as he tried to move away from the Werewolf, tears now drenching Jay's face. The Werewolf sniffed him, Jay was too frightend to get up and run out of there. The Werewolf was about to Jump and kill Jay but then a light shone on the Werewolf, they both saw that it was a couple of men with shotguns, then the men opened fire of the Werewolf, the Werewolf jumped out of the broken window and fled, as the men helped Jay up. Jay looked outside the broken window and they heard a wolf's howl. 


End file.
